Una rosa para ti
by Jos D
Summary: Jinx se va a la torre de los primero titanes para convivir con ellos por un dia y asi que le den mas confianza. Kid Flash le prepara una sopresa a Jinx


Este fanfic se tratara de Jinx. Porque? porque hasta ahora es la unica villana quien cambia de bando despues de haber sido mala por mucho tiempo, ella decidio cambiar su vida, no por kid flash, sino por la razon de que ella puede cambiar y de tener una vida mejor,ademas de que el poder no define a la persona, sino la persona define su poder

Este fic esta dedicado a todos aquellos quienes les gustna los titanes y a Jinx

UNA ROSA PARA TI

Cap 1

Han pasado varios dias desde que los titanes derrotaron y congelaron a la hermandad del mal juntos con los villanos que habian luchado durante un largo tiempo. Todos excepto algunos y una chica, ella quien fue una exmiembro de la Colmena y tambien formaba del gurpo Hive Five, aunque claro al principio eran cinco, despues seis y despues cinco cuando ella salio del grupo.

Cuando comenzo a ser una titan, ella sorprendio a muchos de su cambioo de que queria reformarse, principalmente de los 5 titanes originales y tambien a Abeja (Bumblebee), pero a quien se alegro mucho de esto fue Cyborg, pero la menos alegre por este cambio fue Raven, ia que aun no la perdonada por entrar a su cuarto y quitarle una de sus capas azules.

Un dia los titanes estaban descansando en el edificio pero estaban aburridos ya que los casi todos los villanos estaban congelados, no habia mucho crimen que combatir, excepto algunos robos y otro criminales que no eran mas que personas comunes. Cuando creian que esto iba a volverse aburrido escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta. Los 5 titanes se dirigieron a la puerta principal, abrieron y se encontraron con una sorprea, era la exvillana Jinx

"Titanes al ataque" girto Robin

"Robin espera es Jinx" dijo Ciborg

"Robin acaso olvidaste que ella ya no es mala, sino de nuestro lado" dijo Starfire

"Pues aun pienso que ella es mala" dijo Chico Bestia

"Veo que a algunos aun no les agrado, aun cuando he cambiado"

"No sabes cuanto" decia Raven en tono sarcàstico

"A que viniste?" pregunto Robin

"El chico Flash me dejo aqui porque necesito un lugar en donde quedarme, ya que aun no esta listo la torre "

"Y porque no estas ahi para ayudarlo" pregunto Raven sospechando

"Porque creo que deberia estar un rato con ustedes porque se que hay algunos quienes no confian en mi y se debo ser una titan necesitaria de apoyo del todo el grupo en que estoy ahora, es decir quisiera ganarme su confianza"

"Asi que estas aqui porque quieres que confiemos en ti" pregunto Cyborg

"Pues algo asi ademas tengo otras razones" dijo Jnx

"Es una de las peores excusas que eh escuchado" dijo Raven

"Ya Raven no la molestes, ella solo necesita una segunda oportunidad" dijo Cyborg

"Porque la defiendes"

"Raven ytranquila eltiene razon todos merecemos ua segunda oportunidad en la vida, acaso esconfia de ella despues de la gran ayuda que tuvimoscon ella contra la hermandad del mal"decia Starfire

"Acaso ya se les olvido lo de terra" deia Raven

"Quien nes Terra" pregunto Jinx

"Luego te lo explicamos pero primero buscaremos un cuarto para ti" sijo Robin

"Queee Robin no me digas que" decia Raven muy incredula

"Si ella se queda"

No paso mucho tiempo para que Jinx escogiera su habitacion, i que su presenciara alegrara a unos pero no a otros. Al pasar tres horas a su llegada, Jinx contatcto a du compñaero el chico Flash, ella se encontrabann en su habitacion i uso su comunicador la cual era de los titanes por su forma de T en el circulo

"Chico flash a Jinx me captas"

"Chico flash a tu servicio que pasa Jinx"

"Hola solamente queria avisarte que ia estoi en la torre de llos titanes oeste, y creo que tuve una buena bienvenida excepto por la desconfianza de una" dijo Jinx

"Te refieres a Raven" dijo KF (Kid Flash)

"Pero como lo supiste"

"Hable con ella"

Mientras ellos charlaban, los otros escuchaban su conversacion, pero Raven y Robin eran quienes ponian mas atencion

"Sabes me gustaria que estuvieses aqui asi me sentiria mas segura"

"Bueno podria estar ahi en un segundo pro lamentablemente tenemos mucho trabajo, estoy preparando tu cuarto y me gustaria que te llevaras bien con ellos, ya que desde hace tiempo has peleado con ellos cuando era villana, pero ahora que eres titan creo que ambos deberian hacer las pases y de llevarse bien ahora en adelante y ganarte su confianza " dijo Kid Flash

"Sera muy dificil pero estoy segura que podre lograr eso"

"Asi se habla y bien te deseo suerte Jinx"

"Creo que la necesitare, ya que recuerda que soy chica de mala suerte" decia Jinx

"Bien nos vemos mañana, ah y mañan te dare una sopresa"

"Adios" dijo Jinx quien termino de hablar con KF

Por unos momentos estaba algo silencioso, Jinx comenzaba a llorar un poco, los titanes se preguntaban que es lo que estaba haciendo la chica pelirosada y ella sintio algo

"Que hacen ustedes a escondidas" dijo Jinx

"Veo que nos descubriste, solo queriamos saber que estabas haciendo" dijo Robin

"Teneindo una conversacion privada con un amigo, les importa" decia Jinx

"No claor que no, sabemos lo que es la privacidad" dijo Chico Bestia

"Claro tu mismo lo experimentaste en mi habitacion" decia Raven

Pero Jinx no losquiso escuchar asi que se fue de la sala, para ir a su habitacion temporal. Starfire le enseño el caminio

"Saben creo que todos deberiamos hablar con ella pero de manera individual" dijo Robin

Continuara... 


End file.
